Certain lock devices include mechanisms for electronically sensing the bitting profile of a mechanical key. Some such systems have certain limitations, such as being susceptible to wear, tampering events, and/or improper authentication of unauthorized keys. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in this technological field.